La Espada Maldita
by Katys Camui
Summary: Kagome sabía que InuYasha la podría matar estando poseído, pero ella no podía dejarlo solo... prefería morir por ÉL que abandonarlo.
1. El elegido

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera robarme a Kagome (Jejé) son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia por entretención mía y de los fan's de este hermoso anime/manga.

_Me surgió la idea_ después de ver por xxxxx vez la tercera película de InuYasha, por lo que no se sorprendan si les da la sensación de _deja vu_, claro que esta a mi _estilo _**Y CON MI IDEA. **La historia será bastante corta, de dos a cinco capítulos a lo más.

"…_Aun así quiero creer que mi futuro cambiaré_

_Vamos a vivir sin ningún miedo a sufrir, comentamos un error para poderlo corregir"_

**La espada Maldita.**

_**El elegido.**_

La tierra se movió con tal fuerza que unos aldeanos dejaron sus labores para mirar hacia el monte que se encontraba frente a la aldea con cierta preocupación. Un gritó feroz los dejó helados, decidieron ignorar el alboroto y volverse a sus hogares temiendo que aquella voz femenina los fuera alcanzar y los mandara a volar. Porque aquella que gritaba era una mujer sin duda, una mujer con carácter y decisión…

-Ya… no más…-Imploró con su cara estampada en el suelo, intentó levantar su rostro para que la lombriz que trataba de entrar en su boca no lo consiguiera pero entonces la jovencita volvió a tomar una bocanada grande de aire para gritar…

-¡Abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo, abajo…!-Chilló con los puños apretados, dio un fuerte suspiro y terminó de recoger las hojas esparcidas por todo el pasto.

-_Perra_…-Escupió en su mente, su cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado que por más que luchara por levantarse sabía que no lo conseguiría, resignado decidió esperar hasta que el conjuro dejara de hacer efecto… entonces la mocosa se las vería con él.

-Am… señorita Kagome-Dijo Miroku con cierto temor de que ella le fuera a saltar encima y lo estrangulara, ella se volteó a mirarlo con el entrecejo tan fruncido que casi sus cejas hacían contacto-…Esto… le falta esta hoja…-Extendió su mano mostrándole más bien lo que quedaba de aquel papel.

Kagome hizo un puchero con la boca intentando ahogar un gemido de frustración. Tomó la destrozada hoja y se la llevó al pecho como si su vida dependiera de eso. Tenía tantas ganas de gritar y llorar… Ese idiota de InuYasha como se atrevía a romper todo esos cuadernos. Lo peor había sido la respuesta de él. Kagome miró la figura de InuYasha aun estampada en el suelo recordando lo que había pasado tan solo hace media hora atrás, cuando ella le había comunicado al rebelde hanyou que debía volver a su época para uno de los exámenes finales de su año escolar. Él, como siempre se había opuesto a su regreso y no había encontrado nada mejor que destrozar todo los cuadernos y libros de su mochila diciendo con una sonrisa.

"Listo ya no tendrás excusa para irte a tu casa nuevamente, tonta" Ella explotó en ira y entonces una maratón de "¡Abajo!" en potencia máxima se había desencadenado sobre él sin la más mínima misericordia de la joven escolar.

-InuYasha tonto-Kagome se inclinó frente a él quien al fin estaba recuperando la poca movilidad de su cuerpo, levantó su cabeza mirándola a los ojos con falsa frialdad e indiferencia.

-Keh-Fue su única respuesta, InuYasha estaba completamente seguro que Kagome no sabía cómo le amargaba que lo viera con esos ojos llorosos, lo hacía sentir fatal, el peor hombre del mundo. Detestaba hacer derramar lágrimas a Kagome, y detestaba aun más hacerla enfadar, aunque en ocasiones le era divertido, pero por lo general siempre era él el que terminaba perdiendo por el maldito conjuro.

-Ahora que puedo hacer-Exclamó ella más para sí que para el enojado ambarino-Rompiste todos los apuntes que tanto me costó que mis amigas me dieran… y ¡Dios! Los libros, mamá reventará en ira si llega a enterarse que esos libros tan caros se hicieron añicos por tus garras.

-Tú mamá no se enoja, mentirosa-Discutió intentando defenderse.

-Eso es porque tú _jamás_ has visto a mi mamá enfadada, ella suele ser comprensiva y amorosa pero cuando sucede algo como esto se transforma… ¡_Mou_ InuYasha! Eres un idiota…-Su voz sonó tan agotada y desconsolada que él sintió como su corazón se paralizaba, pero él no sabía tratar con esos temas, él no sabía consolar.

-¡No soy idiota…!

-¡Agg, cállate y abajo!-Le gritó girándose sobre sus talones para dirigirse a donde estaba Sango con su gatita, Miroku y Shippo observando el espectáculo gratuito con sumo interés. Por supuesto cuando ella fijó su vista en sus amigos, estos hicieron como si jamás hubieran estado mirando a los dos como discutían con cara de diversión. Solo les faltaban las palomitas de maíz.

Kagome no les prestó atención y pasó por el lado del grupo dirigiéndose a su mochila y buscando con esperanza en el interior algo que hubiera sobrevivido.

-Yo que tú mejor la dejo sola…-Alcanzó a decir Miroku, pero InuYasha eventualmente no le hizo caso y se levantó del suelo corriendo hacia ella y quitándole la mochila amarilla. Kagome se imaginó en su cabeza pateándolo y golpeándolo felizmente.

-InuYasha devuélveme la mochila-Su tono de advertencia lo puso tenso pero no le hizo caso.

-Lo arreglaré-Susurró solo para que ella lo escuchara, encontró la cinta adhesiva que había visto muchas veces a la joven del futuro usándola para pegar algún objeto roto o sus guías en las hojas-_Esta es la solución_-Pensó esperanzado mientras que con sumo cuidado de no hacer un movimiento en falso le quitaba a Kagome el papel destrozado para arreglarlo.

Ella lo contempló con total curiosidad, cuando entendió lo que el hanyou había pensando hacer no pudo evitar olvidar su enfado al momento que una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios suavemente.

-InuYasha…-Él la ignoró deliberadamente, estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descifrar que pedazos debía unir, pero no entendía los dibujos que estaba puesto con tintas. ¡Eso lo desesperaba!-Mierda-Murmuró enojado. ¿Por qué en el mundo de Kagome tenían que existir esas cosas? _Bahhh_… se preguntaba sintiendo como la poca paciencia que tenía terminaba. Le fueron arrebatados de las manos los trocitos, él la miró algo asustado de que dijera la palabra mágica que lo mandaría a una visita gratuita contra el suelo. Pero no sucedió porque se encontró con el rostro amigable de Kagome. Una gotita de sudor corrió por su mejilla, ella lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos y esa era su perdición porque cuando sucedía sentía que no podía despegar los suyos de los de ella y que si por él fuera permanecerían para siempre así. Solo observándose el uno al otro. Despidió esos pensamientos cursis con una maldición mental.

-¡Keh!-Exclamó inteligentemente desviando su mirada para que ella no pudiera notar lo rojo que se estaba poniendo su cara.

-Ahhh… escucha, tú serás el que le diga a mamá que lo siente ¿Si?-Dijo ella con voz conciliadora, él volteó a mirarla sorprendido de su manera amistosa de tratarlo.

Acercó su mano a la frente de ella corriéndole el flequillo con gentileza, Kagome observó su gesto con los ojos muy abiertos y sus pómulos adquiriendo un color más sonrosado-¿Tienes fiebre o algo?-Fue lo que le dijo él dándole una rigurosa mirada-Tu rostro esta rojo, a lo mejor tienes fiebre-Pensó en voz alta.

-¿Por… por qué lo dices?-Tragó duro, el tacto de InuYasha le quemaba en su frente… tenerlo tan cerca de su cara la hacía sentir mareada. ¿Tan perdidamente enamorada estaba? Se preguntó en su interior confundida.

-Porque estas actuando demasiado amigable, contando que dos segundos atrás me estabas gritando…

-A lo mejor es bi-polar-intervino Shippo metiéndose a la boca un dulce con palito que Kagome había traído de su época.

Ella hizo un gruñido y alejó la mano cálida de él dándole una mirada ofendida.

-¡No soy bi-polar y no tengo fiebre!-Se quejó con el volumen de la voz bastante alto.

-¡Si lo eres!-Le apuntó con un dedo acusador el hanyou-Ahora estas gritando y recién estabas calmada.

-¡Agg InuYasha! Porque no podías dejarlo correr y listo, pero no… tenías que venir con un comentario inoportuno que me hiciera enfadar nuevamente-Apretó sus puños para soltarlos lentamente sintiéndose demasiado exhausta como para seguir con una discusión innecesaria…ahora no solo estaba enojada, sino que también estresada y cansada. Distraídamente vio que el cielo de un momento a otro dejaba atrás su suave azul del atardecer para tornarse gris…

Todos se tensaron inmediatamente.

-Una energía maligna se acerca velozmente-Comentó Miroku preparándose para lo que viniera, Sango se puso a su lado y sujetó firmemente su gran boomerang mientras que Kirara se transformaba en el gran felino que era con un gruñido.

-Kagome mantente atrás de mi-Le Advirtió el ambarino dándole una protectora mirada por sobre su hombro, ella asintió débilmente, Shippo se abrazó a la pierna de la joven firmemente, su colita temblaba con fuerza.

-Tranquilo Shippo InuYasha se encargará si hay problemas-Dijo con una suave sonrisa. Esto estaba mal, se sentía demasiado frágil por lo que pensaba que en cualquier momento caería desmayada, lo peor de todo era que la energía negativa que se venía acercando la estaba afectando demasiado.

Todos apreciaron como a lo lejos se acercaba una esfera de un color caoba con rojo sangre que lanzaba pequeños rayos a su alrededor, su increíble velocidad hizo que en tan solo dos pestañeos del grupo se encontrara ya frente a ellos.

-¿Que mierda eres tú?-Exigió saber InuYasha posando su mano sobre su espada listo ante cualquier movimiento.

-Tú, híbrido… eres el elegido por mi-La voz que se escuchó era gruesa, macabra y totalmente fría, producía una sensación de escalofríos.

-¡Que mierda, yo no soy elegido de nadie!-Sacó su espada y saltó para atacar a la energía flotante, apenas su espada hizo contacto el campo de fuerza desapareció dejando ver una katana de color totalmente negro, la katana se enterró en la mano de InuYasha haciendo que él soltara a colmillo de acero, fue ahí cuando la espada negra se ubicó en la mano de InuYasha y este sin poder evitarlo la tomó como si fuera suya, cuando sus pies alcanzaron el suelo intentó liberarse de la espada pero parecía estar pegada a su palma-¡Maldita sea, aléjate de mi!-Gruñó. Se sentía enfermo, podía sentir como las ondas malignas de la espada entraban por su cuerpo ubicándose en cada espacio que podían, le dolía su cabeza fuertemente, casi podía jurar que le iba a estallar el cerebro. Una parte de él lo asustó, de pronto tuvo la urgencia de matar a todo el que estuviera frente a él. Observó fugazmente el rostro de Kagome que lo veía con preocupación… ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando así?, la vio también poner una mano sobre su boca ahogando un gemido de susto.

-¡InuYasha suelta esa espada!-Gritó Miroku intentando acercarse a su amigo, pero la energía maligna que emanaba la espada era tan fuerte que lo empujaba, Sango tuvo que enterrar su Hiraikotsu en el suelo para no salir volando despedida por aquella maligna espada.

Kagome y Shippo comenzaron a ser arrastrados hacia atrás, ella cada vez se sentía más enferma, era como si aquella espada estuviera quitándole su energía vital. Pero lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era ella, sino más bien InuYasha… su rostro había cambiado al demoniaco pero parecía no ser consciente de eso.

¿Por qué Kagome seguía mirándolo con ese rostro aterrado?

InuYasha gruñó fuertemente cuando las ganas de asesinar se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Maldijo en su interior, él no estaba dominando su propio ser, era la espada quien había tomado su lugar, se le heló la sangre cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era el objetivo de la espada.

-Inu… InuYasha suelta la espada-Pidió ella al ver que se acercaba con ese rostro demente… pero había algo en sus ojos… aun un destello de luz que le dejaba ver que él estaba ahí.

-Creo que lo mejor señorita Kagome es correr-Dijo Miroku tomándola de la mano para guiarla junto con Sango que ya estaba montada en Kirara.

-¡No la toques maldito!-Rugió InuYasha con la misma voz que habían escuchado de la energía maligna, una voz siniestra. El joven hanyou apenas dijo eso hizo un movimiento con su nueva espada lanzando una masa uniforme de color rojo -¡**Nooo**!-Dijo él cuando logró adquirir un poco de control en su cuerpo. La había tirado directo a Kagome. Su corazón latió aceleradamente contra su pecho, estaba luchando en su interior para poder mantener la cordura. Si le había hecho daño a Kagome sería incapaz de perdonárselo.

Los segundos se le hicieron horas. Entre todo ese polvo que se levantó no podía distinguir nada más. Se acercó corriendo temeroso de lo que podría haber causado. Para su sorpresa no encontró nada… ¿Los había pulverizado? ¡NO! Se dijo inmediatamente… Ellos habían huido, un gran alivió lo invadió… era lo mejor.

-¡Estúpida espada suéltate de mi mano!-Se sentó en la tierra agitando su mano derecha, pero el arma no cayó.

-Ahora somos uno-Dijo la espada con una risa sádica.

-¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para venir aquí y arruinar mi vida!-Le reclamó mirando el filo de la katana con odio. En su mente rogó porque Kagome no se atreviera a volver… conociendo lo testaruda que era ella de seguro vendría, y aunque deseaba ve su rostro realmente la pondría en peligro… era lo mejor estar distanciados.

-Asique temes por la vida de la muchachita.

-¡Aléjate de mi mente!-Sacudió la espada aun más fuerte y luego la comenzó a golpear contra el suelo-¡Maldita espada!

-Tonto hanyou, dije que ahora somos uno solo, en este momento se absolutamente todo de ti…

-¡Pues vete a buscar otro dueño, yo no te quiero!-Inútilmente seguía intentando romperla, tras largos minutos se rindió y emprendió camino. Lo mejor era alejarse del lugar a uno más aislado no quería hacerle daño a nadie, debía aprovechar que había recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

-¡Bah! Se rompió mi sello y te elegí a ti porque eres la única fuerza sobrenatural potente que sentí cerca-La espada le mandó una onda eléctrica al cuerpo de InuYasha, el cual se convulsionó ligeramente.

-¿Debería sentirme alagado?-Ironizó-Parece que tengo un imán para meterme en problemas-Se quejó a la nada corriendo por el bosque para hallar un lugar tranquilo.

-¡Ya veo!-Exclamó la espada negra-¡Asique eso es lo que hace que tengas la voluntad de no dejarte poseer!-InuYasha se tensó inmediatamente cuando el arma le traspasó lo que había encontrado. El rostro de Kagome apareció en su mente primero sonriente y luego en una que estaba totalmente ensangrentada, apretó sus ojos fuertemente.

-¡Sal de mi cabeza!-Le ordenó, desesperado por borrar aquella horrible imagen chocó su cabeza contra la pared de tierra de una cueva que había encontrado para quedarse.

-¡Oh InuYasha! No maltrates nuestro cuerpo, no ahora que sé como dominarte por completo-Se burló de él con una risa diabólica.

-¡A mí nadie me domina!-Gruñó enfurecido. ¿Cómo iba a lograr solucionar esto?. Si hubiera alguna forma de deshacerse de la espada pensó esperanzado.

-Claro que la hay-InuYasha bufó al saber que la espada estaba leyendo sus pensamientos-Pero no te la diré.

-Tampoco creía que me la ibas a contar-Apoyó su cabeza en la pared. ¿Cómo era que de una típica y tranquila mañana de abajos todo había sido cambiado a una espada que lo había poseído? Preferiría estar eternamente visitando el suelo y escuchando a Kagome decirle la palabra que tener esa espada incrustada en su mano mostrándole mil formas de cómo asesinaría a Kagome-Déjala en paz-Musitó sintiéndose cansado-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Ella es el problema de que no te pueda controlar… y ella puede ser mi final.

¿Su final? ¿Kagome podría hacer que la espada lo dejara? Inmediatamente sacó esas ideas de su cabeza, definitivamente no la expondría a ello, la protegería, él, solo, lograría buscar la manera de volver todo a como era antes.

_Kagome…solo mantente alejada… _pensó fugazmente dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia cuando su cuerpo se sintió demasiado cansado como para estar despierto.

**Continuará.**

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy con esta nueva historia, como dije será cortita, es más una historia de "transición" a mi siguiente creación que será mucho más larga.**

**¡Espero sus comentarios!**

**Y gracias nuevamente por el inmenso apoyo en "Peligrosa Conexión"**

**Bye!**


	2. La joven testaruda

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera robarme a Kagome (Jejé) son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia por entretención mía y de los fan's de este hermoso anime/manga.

_Me surgió la idea_ después de ver por xxxxx vez la tercera película de InuYasha, por lo que no se sorprendan si les da la sensación de _deja vu_, claro que esta a mi _estilo _Y CON MI IDEA**. **La historia será bastante corta, de dos a cinco capítulos a lo más.

"_En un mundo cruel_

_Me sorprenderá encontrar fragmentos de eternidad que van y vienen sin cesar, recógelos y cuídalos ellos nos podrán guiar en nuestro largo caminar"_

**La espada Maldita.**

_**La joven testaruda**_**.**

Ella resopló por quinta vez casi sacando fuego por sus ojos hacia sus tres amigos y la gatita que la observaban con cierta cautela.

-¡Pero quiero ir!-Dijo casi haciendo pucheros de desesperación a los tres rostros serios-¡No pueden detenerme!

-Señorita Kagome entiendo su preocupación por InuYasha, pero así como esta él podría…

-¡No me hará daño!-Lo detuvo Kagome poniendo sus manos frente a ella como si estuviera alejando las palabras del joven monje-Él jamás me lastimaría…

-No consiente por supuesto… pero así como esta-Sango meditó en voz alta, Kagome le dio una vaga mirada.

-Por favor Kagome, quédate con nosotros-Le rogó Shippo aferrándose a su brazo. Ella suspiró cansada_. Realmente_ quería estar con _él _y nadie se iba a interponer en eso.

-¡Escuchen! Sé que _soy_ la única capaz de hacer volver en si a InuYasha-Comenzó diciendo con bastante confianza y determinación-Él de una u otra forma siempre me escucha, incluso ya se transformó otras veces y lo pude manejar… asique Miroku saca ahora mismo tus pergaminos de la entrada de esta cueva y déjame ir… no es necesario que vayan ustedes.

-Kagome, somos un equipo o vamos todos a nadie-Discutió Sango algo alterada, la idea de que a su amiga le pasara algo le aterraba. Ella había sido como su hermana desde que la conoció.

-Prefiero la opción de _nadie_-Miroku sonrió nerviosamente ante la gélida mirada que le dirigió Kagome. Ella sí que daba miedo cuando se ponía de malgenio y testaruda.

-Pero me da susto InuYasha con esa cara-Exclamó Shippo cubriéndose los ojos espantado.

-No es necesario que vayas Shippo, yo puedo ir sola… él no me hará nada, confió en él.

-¡No! Yo soy un hombre, te protegeré Kagome-Corrigió el niño dándose valor internamente sin poder evitar que su cuerpo temblara al recordar el frío y malévolo rostro de su amigo hanyou.

-Señorita Kagome debo decir que analizando como actúa InuYasha respecto a usted, dudo que le agrade que vaya en su búsqueda, él de seguro se molestará mucho si la ve ahí-Intentó conciliar, realmente no quería arriesgar su pellejo, al menos no antes de asegurarse de dejar herencia en el interior de cierta caza monstruos llamada Sango.

-¿Y cuando eso me ha detenido?-Ironizó Kagome rolando los ojos-InuYasha me tendrá ahí quiera o no, le prometí estar a su lado y no romperé mi promesa, aunque me tenga que convertir en la aguja en su trasero molestándolo no lo dejaré así como esta…. ¡él debe estar sufriendo mucho!-Se pasó una mano por la frente corriendo su flequillo… aun podía sentir el suave calor que él había dejado ahí, cuando todo hace unas horas atrás había estado bien y ella solo estaba enojada por que había roto sus cosas. Se reprendió interiormente, no debería haberle dicho tanto "abajo" mejor debería haberlo abrazado o algo parecido… Pero ella no sabía lo que iba a suceder ¿Verdad? Despidió ese pensamiento que la hizo sentirse miserable para concentrarse en hacer que Miroku sacara sus pergaminos.

-¿Entonces…?-Preguntó Shippo temeroso.

Miroku suspiró rindiéndose-Iremos, pero con una condición Señorita Kagome-Ella lo miró extendiendo una sonrisa apretada, asintió y esperó su propuesta-No haga nada temerario.

-De acuerdo-Aceptó de inmediato ansiosa para poder ir tras InuYasha.

-Bien, entonces vamos, tenemos un amigo demente que salvar-Le sonrió Sango a Kagome para darle apoyo.

.

.

.

Su cabeza iba a reventar, estaba seguro, con una mano se tocó cuidadosamente una de las venas que sobresalían de su frente, _oh mierda… esto no está bien_, se dijo mentalmente con recelo tanteando la gruesa vena, podía sentír la sangre fluir con agresividad. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil pensar con claridad, se había alejado lo más que podía de donde sea que estuvieran sus amigos.

Era extraño, él siempre había estado solo, desde muy pequeño… No debería costarle volver a acostumbrarse a ello, sin embargo sentía que ya no podía… porque simplemente jamás volvería a ser lo mismo. Él, un hanyou de malgenio había encontrado amigos, apoyo y una sonrisa femenina que le traía un soplo de aire a su decadente vida. La imagen de Kagome volvió a aparecer en su mente, había tratado de apartar aquel juvenil rostro para que la espada no notara lo importante que resultaba ser ella para él pero ya no podía luchar contra eso… De alguna forma cuando pensaba en la joven sentía que su cuerpo renovaba fuerzas para luchar, se incentivaba para no rendirse y buscar una manera de ganar.

Kagome era el secreto de su increíble poder y sabía que la espada maldita lo había notado, por eso cada vez que podía le mostraba a la muchachita totalmente ensangrentada y sin vida, lo que más le torturaba de esa escena era que fuera él poseído por esa espada el que provocara su muerte.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro bruscamente borrando de su ser esa horrorosa imagen que deseaba jamás hacer realidad.

-Me aburrí de dejarte mover, eres una molestia-Dijo la espada mandándole electricidad a todo el cuerpo del hanyou, InuYasha pronto se sintió totalmente entumecido e incapaz de moverse a su voluntad. La presión en su cerebro había aumentado provocándole un dolor insoportable, se mordió el labio ferozmente hasta hacerlo sangrar para controlar las ganas de gritar por ello.

Su cuerpo, solo, emprendió su camino de regreso al aroma que él tan bien conocía. _¡Maldición_! Ahora se daba cuenta que ella y todos los demás se estaban acercando. _¿Pero qué mierda tenían en la cabeza?_ Intentó recuperar la voluntad de su cuerpo pero no pudo aunque luchó con todas sus ganas, solo le quedaba algo de claridad en la mente. Se estaba desesperando, ahora su cuerpo había decidido correr gracias a la idea de la espada.

Pudo verse a sí mismo en su mente como le enterraba el arma primero a Miroku, luego a Sango, Shippo, Kirara hasta llegar al rostro lloroso de Kagome para acabar con su vida.

_¡No!_ Debía detenerlo, debía hacerlo.

-No resultará Hanyou, ya no puedes liberarte de mí, con tu fuerte cuerpo podré destruir este mundo y hacerlo mío-Dijo con voz sombría y unas carcajadas de temer.

Su conciencia se fue apagando hasta un punto en que solo pudo ver todo oscuro y perderse en un rincón de su mente quedando encerrado ahí inhabilitado de poder escapar o hacer algo. Simplemente se quedó en ese rincón de su cerebro esperando y siendo espectador de lo que pronto sucedería…

.

.

.

-¡La tengo!-Le gritó Kagome a Sango cuando encontró a Colmillo de Acero tirada donde había sucedido el primer encuentro con aquella espada negra.

-¡Bien!-La caza monstruos descendió con Kirara hasta donde estaba la colegiala para que ella montara al felino.

-¿Creen que Colmillo de Acero sea capaz de hacer volver en si a InuYasha?-Preguntó Shippo desde el hombro de Miroku, el cual observaba con preocupación hacia todos lados.

-No lo sé con certeza, la espada frena su parte demoniaca… no sé si logre controlarlo al ser manipulado por otra espada pero debemos intentarlo-Kagome apretó más el arma contra su pecho rogando a los cielos para que resultara el plan que habían ideado. El cual básicamente consistía en hacer que InuYasha volviera a manipular su propia espada. Aun no sabían cómo harían que eso sucediera, pero de alguna forma debían intentarlo. Esto era todo o nada.

-Excelencia ¿Sabe por dónde se fue?-Sango le dio una mirada por sobre su hombro al joven de ojos azules el cual se giró a verla con cierta tención en su rostro.

-No es necesario ir a buscarlo…

-Él ya viene hacia acá-Completó Shippo olfateando el aire, asustado saltó hacia Kirara para esconderse detrás de la espalda de Kagome.

-Eso quiere decir que ha perdido todo control…-Musitó Kagome para sí misma, sus dedos se aferraron aun más a Colmillo de Acero-Podemos hacerlo-Se dijo dándose valor-Yo sé que podemos…

El cielo en lo alto que había recuperado su color natural nuevamente se comenzó a tornar grisáceo, fuertes estruendos de relámpagos se hicieron presente en el silencio sepulcral que había llenado todo el lugar, él y la espada se estaban acercando sin duda a una gran velocidad.

Entre un remolino de polvo que se formó pudo verlo aparecer frente a ellos a una gran cantidad de metros con aquel rostro terrorífico. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre dejando ver solo sus pupilas negras mínimamente dilatadas en el centro, sus mejillas estaban marcadas por líneas purpuras, su labio inferior tenía un hilo de sangre seca que había dejado una marca también en su mentón, las venas de su frente y cien destacaban notoriamente palpitando con fuerza, incluso su cuerpo parecía más grande y musculoso, digno de temer. La espada maldita se encontraba aferrada a su mano con unos tentáculos incrustados en sus muñecas atravesándolo y aferrándose a él.

Kagome se preguntó si era miedo lo que la invadía, tras largos segundos se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que hacía que su cuerpo temblara… más bien era la preocupación… Ella estaba preocupada por él. Sabía muy bien que si InuYasha les hacia algo por ser dominado por la espada cuando recuperara su conciencia sería incapaz de vivir con ello.

Debía ayudarlo, pero ¿Cómo…?

En el rincón de su mente donde se encontraba enmudecido logró verla tras toda la negrura de la que había sido dispuesto. Su corazón latió dolorosa y agónicamente. _Por favor no_, fue lo que pensó lastimosamente, con urgencia había intentado volver a tener el control pero no había podido, no quería rendirse… él no era de esos cobardes que huían, él siempre llegaba hasta el límite de las consecuencias. La espada se alertó del pequeño vigor que cobró la voluntad de InuYasha. Sabía que debía actuar inmediatamente o si no InuYasha volvería a apoderarse del cuerpo.

Era ella, la ubicó entre los rostros de los demás humanos. Si la mataba a ella entonces para el hanyou no habría esperanzas y se rendiría absolutamente a ser poseído. La espada sabía que aproximarse a Kagome era un arma de doble filo, si la joven lo advertía ella podría lograr arruinarlo pero dudaba que lo hiciera, se veía como una humana ordinaria, asique poco tenía que perder. Más le preocupaba la mente del hanyou, ese sentimiento que guardaba por la muchacha realmente lo hacía sentí enfermo.

-Enamorado de una humana-Le dijo mentalmente la espada negra a InuYasha, él ignoró su comentario luchando por ser soltado de aquellas cadenas imaginarias que lo tenía prisionero en su propio cuerpo.

-¡InuYasha!-Gritó Kagome con energía mientras se bajaba de Kirara y se disponía a dar un paso para acercarse a él.

_No, no, no, no, no aléjate ya._ Fueron las primeras palabras que quiso decirle, pero su boca no le obedecía, no podía moverla. Ella dio otro paso más.

_¡Maldita perra nunca me haces caso!_ Gruñó enfurecido en su interior removiéndose con insistencia, podía sentir como la espada trataba de controlarlo. Ella volvió a aproximarse a él.

-¡No entiendes que si te pierdo _me muero_!-Le sorprendió que esa oración saliera de su boca, su tono de voz fue pastosa, gruesa y oscura. Kagome se detuvo en seco dándose cuenta que era _su_ InuYasha quien había emitido las palabras en un dejo de cordura.

Kagome apretó más la espada, ella lo sabía, él estaba ahí, en el interior desesperado luchando por volver a tomar el control, él estaba sufriendo y a Kagome eso le dolía infinitamente en el alma. Lo ayudaría, de alguna forma ella lo lograría… estaba completamente segura de eso. Con esa firme idea en su cabeza volvió a dar otro paso más.

InuYasha intentó volver a comunicarse pero no pudo, las ataduras se habían fortalecido y nuevamente se encontraba confinado en el rincón más oscuro de su mente para ver como su cuerpo mataba cruelmente a sus amigos y a la persona que más amaba… miserable era la única palabra que definía como se sentía. Simplemente un miserable.

_Kagome… porque tienes que ser tan testaruda_, fue el último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dejarse llevar sin poder evitarlo y perderse en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

**Continuará…**

**¡Hola! Chán chán chán. Yo también quiero que alguien me diga **_**"¡No entiendes que si te pierdo me muero!" **_**Ajajajaja.**

**¡**_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios**_**! Espero saber que les pareció este capítulo : )**

**Kiss.**

**Katys Camui**


	3. El sentimiento más puro

**Aclaraciones**: Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, aunque quisiera robarme a Kagome (Jejé) son todos de Rumiko Takahashi.

Hago esta historia por entretención mía y de los fan's de este hermoso anime/manga.

_Me surgió la idea_ después de ver por xxxxx vez la tercera película de InuYasha, por lo que no se sorprendan si les da la sensación de _deja vu_, claro que esta a mi _estilo _Y CON MI IDEA**. **La historia será bastante corta, de dos a cinco capítulos a lo más.

"_Sueños que no olvidaré se amontonan en mi corazón…_

_Llegaremos a olvidar esta época que me hizo tanto mal"_

**La Espada Maldita.**

_**El sentimiento más puro**_**.**

Debía corre, debía hui lejos, eso era lo que haría una persona en su sano juicio, pero Kagome se dijo así misma que definitivamente no estaba cuerda y no era como si le importara demasiado eso. Ella no quería dejarlo solo, ella lo amaba demasiado… tanto que no le temía arriesgar su propia vida… su vida por él. Kagome meditó una fracción de segundos sobre ello. Sonrió levemente para sí, ahora lo entendía mejor, para la joven del futuro no había una vida iluminada y feliz si InuYasha no estaba en ella, Kagome deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar el resto de sus días junto al joven hanyou, y por ese deseo que tenía lucharía como pudiera para ayudarlo.

Vio como él se acercaba a ella con una mirada terrorífica, inyectada en sangre sin el más mínimo brillo de cordura. Sus movimientos eran el de un animal depredador acechando a su presa, lista para atacarla y morderla. Sin duda ella se sentía como la indefensa presa.

Su razón una y otra vez le decía: Corre, huye, DEBES correr… pero su corazón le daba una respuesta diferente: Quédate, no abandones a la persona que más amas, no lo hagas… lucha por él.

Kagome sin duda le haría caso a su corazón.

Aferró la espada con fuerza dejando sus nudillos casi blancos, apretando más a Colmillo de Acero contra su cuerpo.

-I… InuYasha… se que aun estas por ahí, por favor no te rindas, yo tampoco lo haré-Le dijo a la figura que ahora solo estaba a unos metros de ella.

-Mujer idiota, tu InuYasha ya no está aquí, he tomado por completo el control de su débil mente-Le contestó la espada maldita con su voz lúgubre y fría. _Detente_, le dijo una suave voz en su mente a la espada, InuYasha en el lado más oscuro donde había quedado encerrado en su propio cuerpo se despertaba y desmayaba una y otra vez sin poder tener las fuerzas necesarias para tomar el control de su ser. Cuando caía en la inconsciencia solo podía ver imágenes del cuerpo destrozado de sus amigos por él, y una Kagome ensangrentada metros más allá.

Él podría soportar la más feroz paliza, la más cruel tortura, podría aguantar mil tentáculos clavándose en su cuerpo pero lo que jamás podría tolerar era verse así mismo haciéndole daño a los que amaba. A los que había jurado proteger en secreto para sí.

Era frustrante, quería gritar y no podía, quería llorar de desesperación y no podía… en ese oscuro lugar los segundos parecían días.

-¡InuYasha! ¡Por favor reacciona! ¡Tú no eres de los que se rinde!-Le gritó eufórica retrocediendo levemente unos pasos cuando él se acercaba más a ella. De pronto el avance del hanyou poseído se detuvo, levantó la espada y sus ojos se fijaron en la dirección donde estaba Sango, Miroku y Shippo con el gato monstruo.

-¡InuYasha somos tus amigos!-Chilló Shippo al advertir esa mirada vacía, no era difícil descubrir lo que tenía pensando hacer la espada con ellos en ese momento.

-Excelencia-Sango tenía listo su boomerang para ser lanzado, lo único que la retenía era no querer lastimar a su amigo.

-Yo no sé qué hacer-Dijo apesadumbrado Miroku cuando vio como la espada se preparaba para tirarles un gran ataque-Podría usar mi agujero negro…

-¡Pero absorberías a InuYasha!-Exclamó alarmado Shippo mirando hacia todos lados buscando un lugar a donde huir.

-Lo sé…

-Joven Miroku…-Miroku desvió su vista hacia una pequeña pulga…

-Anciano Myoga…

InuYasha manipulado por la espada habiendo juntado la suficiente energía para eliminar a los humanos se dispuso a lanzar su masa de poder, llevó su brazo que sostenía la espada hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, apenas hizo ese movimiento de la espada se desprendió una bola de energía negra, grande y potente hacia los jóvenes, el suelo retumbó tan fuerte que provocó que Kagome perdiera el equilibrio, incapaz de hacer algo solo atinó a cerrar los ojos cuando vio como el ataque alcanzaba a sus amigos. No quería ver como se desintegraban, las lágrimas hicieron aparición rodando por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo.

**PARTIDO**, así fue la sensación que invadió a InuYasha, cuando la espada lo dejó estar consiente pero encadenado para ver como mataba a sus amigos. Una parte de su corazón se había _partido_ en mil pedacitos dejándole un sentimiento de soledad, culpa y rabia…

Se había levantado una gran cantidad de tierra a causa del impacto, ella sabía que no sobrevivirían a eso, más lágrima se acumularon en sus ojos. Cuando el ambiente se tranquilizó levemente pudo ver los cuerpos de ellos tirados absolutamente inconscientes… ella prefirió pensar que estaban inconscientes a…. muertos.

Desde su lugar solo podía apreciar sus cuerpos doblados de una forma no muy cómoda y normal.

Kagome tragó duro… era el turno de ella de ¿morir?

Se levantó del suelo con dificultad, se sentía lo suficientemente conmocionada como para mover algún músculo pero aun así hizo el esfuerzo. Quitó de su rostro el polvo que se había posado ahí y se refregó los ojos para que las lágrimas no le estorbaran, ubicó con cierto aire de tristeza y temor a InuYasha.

El hanyou estaba estático en su lugar con la cabeza gacha, la espada parecía haber puesto más tentáculos enterrándose en su brazo, era una manifestación de que lo estaba dominando por completo.

¿Realmente _su_ InuYasha había perdido la batalla mental?

Kagome suspiró sintiéndose de pronto demasiado extenuada como para dar un paso, de todas formas no era necesario que lo hiciera, porque la espada maldita ya había comenzado a acercarse a ella de forma muy lenta, tan pausada que la llegaba a desesperar. Esa arma solo se estaba burlando de ella.

-Tus miedos me fortalecen, y la desesperación que emanas así como la mente torturada de este hanyou me hacen cada vez más fuerte-Dijo riéndose cínicamente.

_No te acerques más a ella, no lo hagas maldito hijo de puta_, la voz de InuYasha perturbó levemente la concentración de la katana maligna, interiormente estaba sorprendido. En todos sus largos años que había vivido jamás le había costado tanto dominar el cuerpo de una persona y hacer trisas su mente. Ciertamente sabía que no era que el hanyou fuera fuerte ahí como para luchar contra él, más bien era el sentimiento que tenía por Kagome lo que lo motivaba a no rendirse. Podía ver el rostro de ella en todas partes en el cerebro de InuYasha, era como si ella fuera el impulsor a la fuerza de InuYasha. Esa sensación de "amor" le daban nauseas. Apartó con rapidez las imágenes que el hanyou le mostraba inconscientemente para ocuparse mejor del asunto. Mientras más pronto acabara con la estúpida humana mejor. Aunque algo le molestaba y le asustaba de acercarse a ella, la única forma de derrotarlo la tenía Kagome e InuYasha en sus propios corazones pero como eran ignorantes de ello sabía que podía hacerlo.

Solo mataría a una pequeña molestia y luego haría con el mundo lo que se le viniese en gana. _Oh_, era un brillante plan. Se dio palmaditas mentalmente en la espada ante sus frívolos pensamientos.

InuYasha observó frustrado como su cuerpo desobedecía y avanzaba hacía la jovencita que le había sanado el alma. El ardor en su corazón y la sensación de desmembramiento que sintió _ahí_ fue mucho más intenso que antes al ver a sus amigos acabados por él. Y eso que aun no venía lo peor.

Se removió inquieto, con todas sus energías buscando alguna forma de romper esas ataduras imaginarias y encontrar nuevamente la luz para poder ser liberado y vencer. La espada apenas sintió esa vitalidad en él recobrándose decidió apurar su paso aunque logró en su rostro no quitar esa expresión fría y demente.

¿Por qué no podían las estúpidas lágrimas dejar de caer por su rostro? Um… ¿Quizás era porque iba a morir dolorosamente?… Nop, no era por eso. Eran lágrimas de impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Respiró hondo, si ese era su destino, si esa era la forma en que iba a terminar todo ella lo aceptaba.

Al menos iba a morir _POR _él, eso de alguna forma le dio tranquilidad.

-Señorita Kagome-Seguido de la chillona voz sintió un pequeñísimo pinchazo en su mejilla.

-Pulga Myoga-Exclamó asombrada.

-¡Debe correr!

-No-Fue su seca y decidida respuesta.

-¡Debe hacerlo!

-Vayase pulga Myoga yo me quedo con él, no lo dejaré-Por el rabillo del ojo observó que la separaban pocos metros de la espada maldita.

-¡No es para que huya, es para tener tiempo y contarle como derrotar a la espada!-Esa oración Kagome la captó inmediatamente en su mente y una cálida sensación la invadió. Esperanza. Aun la había.

-De acuerdo.

Reunió fuerzas que creyó desvanecidas y hecho a correr a todo la velocidad que podía tener. Como se esperaba la espada negra ni siquiera intentó dar un salto para capturarla.

-Este es el plan, usted tiene un gran sentimiento por mi amo InuYasha-Vio a Kagome a sentir con fuerza y él prosiguió-Esa es la clave para derrotar a la espada, ella se alimenta del sufrimiento, la desesperación y la tristeza, sin embargo la única forma de poder vencerla es con el sentimiento más puro y ese es el…

-Amor-Interrumpió Kagome con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo de correr, no se había detenido a mirar atrás para ve que tan cerca la estaba siguiendo, su mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentando entender como eso podría ayudarla a ganar-Explíquese mejor Anciano Myoga-Pidió tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Bien, ¿el amo InuYasha no le ha dicho claramente que sentimiento tiene por usted?

-No muy claro… creo que me quiere, pero no sé si de la misma forma que yo a él.

-Yo creo que él si la quiere mucho.

-¡Al grano Anciano Myoga por favor!-Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era pensar que su amor no era correspondido.

-¿esta SEGURA que lo ama?

-¡SI!

-Debe sacrificarse por él, debe dejar que la espada se entierre en su cuerpo, su sangre purificará a la espada maligna y entonces esta desaparecerá. _No hay manifestación más grande de amor que dar la vida por otra persona_. Lo entiende Kagome, debe morir para que la espada deje de existir.

Ella sintió una minúscula punzada de tristeza, pero aun así no la asustó lo que dijo, de todas formas ella ya había pensando _morir por él_. Dolería… pero eso estaba bien, después de todo sabía que cuando InuYasha finalmente pudiera recobrar el control de su cuerpo se sentiría mucho más miserable. Su dolor no se compararía al que sentiría él. Como deseaba cambiar de lugares.

-Lo haré Myoga, pero prométame algo.

-Solo dígalo.

-Quiero que no deje solo jamás a InuYasha, que lo anime y que… le diga que… lo amo y que por eso mismo no se debe sentirse culpable, ¡Prométamelo que se lo dirá!-Dijo en un tono desesperado, deteniendo sus piernas para esperar por el hanyou poseído.

-Lo prometo señorita Kagome.

-Entonces vaya ahora a un lugar más seguro-La joven le sonrió amablemente a la pulga y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Había omitido parte de la historia como era que si InuYasha no sentía lo mismo por ella no podrían desaparecer la espada… Pero era mejor guardárselo para sí. Kagome lo vió saltar de su mano y desaparecer entre la tierra mimetizándose en ella.

-Al fin dejaste de correr perra-Ella levantó el rostro sorprendiéndose al ver a la espada maldita solo a dos pasos de su cuerpo. Respiró muy profundo para dejar su mente en blanco y solo actuar como debía.

-¡InuYasha! ¡Te amo!-Sonrió, eso estaba bien, sabía que él la escucharía.

El hanyou sintió el dolor acrecentarse y hacerle sentirse más miserable. Ese _te amo_ sonaba como a una despedida y no le agradó. ¿Por qué no seguía corriendo? Había pensando que ella había entrado en razón y por eso huía, pero no, la tonta Kagome debía detenerse.

-Que exquisitez, el corazón de este hanyou esta tan destrozado, siento como mis fuerzas se acrecientas cada vez más. El cuerpo poseído alcanzó para agarrar la garganta de Kagome, ella ahogó un grito

-Eso no durará mucho-Murmuró la joven con la barbilla en alto y un rostro desafiante a pesar de la presión con la que apretaba el ser. La katana sintió un leve dejo de temor pero prefirió ignorarlo.

-Adios perra-El cuerpo poseído del hanyou soltó a Kagome para propinarle una bofetada en el rosto, ella se mordió el labio para no quejase, luego la katana maldita alzó la espada. Kagome cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la decisión que había tomado. Ella pensó que sería rápido pero se equivocó, primero la espada le hizo un leve corte en el brazo para luego patearla en el estómago haciéndola caer.

_¡No, Kagome, Kagome corre!_ InuYasha rugía en su prisión ante la horrorosa visión.

La espada maldita la levantó de los cabellos, Kagome valientemente se aguantó el dolor.

_No, no, no, ¡DEJALA, DETENTE! ¡MALDICIÓN NO LO HAGAS HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA, NO!_ Eran los gritos desgarrados que InuYasha no podía expresar verbalmente, la espada sintió las nauseas acrecentarse en su ser pero aun así con fuerza y un movimiento rápido enterró la katana directo en el corazón de Kagome. Aunque ella lo intentó fue incapaz de contener el grito de dolor que se escapó de sus labios, así como tampoco pudo contener los gritos que le siguieron. Era tan intenso y tortuoso el dolor que las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas no eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentía. Sintió como su corazón se apagaba, también fue consciente de la sangre fluyendo hacia fuera de su cuerpo como un tormentoso río empapando su ropa, el suelo y también la espada. Su mano lentamente dejó de sostener a Colmillo de Acero, su cuerpo había perdido la fuerza hace mucho ya. Había decidido mantener los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo porque quería recordar para siempre el rostro de su amado hanyou con su sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos brillantes.

Todo empezó a mezclarse y a perder sentido siendo capturada por una gran oscuridad… _Adios…InuYasha_.

_¡No, Kagome, Kagome, no, no mueras, no mueras!_

El arma sacó al fin su espada del cuerpo de Kagome, sintiéndose abruptamente sin fuerzas… Esa mujer lo había entendido y él no lo había advertido. El cuerpo inerte de Kagome cayó de espaldas a la tierra con aun sangre brotando desde su interior. Por supuesto ya no respiraba.

_¡Kagome, Kagome por favor, MALDICIÓN, MALDICIÓN!_

-¡KAGOME REACCIONA!-Gritó, su propio grito lo sorprendió. Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que las cadenas ya no lo tenían atado en su mente. ¿La espada había perdido su control?

-Fmmm que tonta mujer-Llevó sus ojos a su mano que sostenía la katana negra, la cual ahora estaba bañada en la sangre de Kagome.

-De que mierda hablas, no la insultes-Con sus garras de acero cortó los tentáculos que se habían enterrado tan fieramente en su brazo, la espada inmediatamente cayó al suelo sin oponer resistencia lo que le pareció extraño.

-Jamás pensé que pudiera existir gente que tuviera el desagradable sentimiento de amor por otra persona tan fuerte… pero agggg me equivoqué.

InuYasha se inclinó para tomar el cuerpo sin vida de la joven entre sus brazos. La desesperación lo invadió así como las ganas de llorar. Colmillo de Acero por voluntad propia regreso a la vaina de él, pero el hanyou apenas fue consciente de eso, sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro sin vida de Kagome. La culpa lo invadió por completo.

-¡Tonta, _de que me sirve vivir si no estás a mi lado_!-Exclamó con un gemido de tristeza, secó de las mejillas de Kagome las lágrimas que aun quedaban en ellas, sintió como la sangre de la joven manchaba su ropa, el olor de ella ahora era tan fuerte, el aroma que siempre había amado y que jamás se lo había dicho. Él siempre le había deseado contar que la quería tanto como ella a él pero no se atrevió por sus estúpidos temores. Ahora se arrepentía.

Inmerso en su propio agónico dolor ignoró que la espada maldita se desintegraba a su lado y la sangre de Kagome resplandecía convirtiéndose en pequeñas lucecitas brillantes de color violeta que lentamente danzaban sobre los dos para luego caer en Kagome hasta penetrar su piel.

-Eres una tonta, una tonta…-Enterró su rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro de la joven-Kagome…

-Inu…Yasha…

¿Su mente le estaba jugando bromas? Se quedó muy quieto esperando.

-InuYasha…

Levantó su rostro para verla a la cara, Kagome tenía los ojos abiertos y lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce. Atónito dejo pasear sus ojos por el pecho de ella. Quedó aun más pasmado cuando vio que ahí no había ninguna herida, ni sangre.

-¡Kagome!-La apretó contra su cuerpo acunándola en su pecho-Pero como… yo vi…

-Considero mi plan un éxito-La pulga Myoga saltó a la nariz de InuYasha-Hola Amo.

-Viejo Myoga.

-Pero Anciano Myoga… me dijiste que moriría…

-Y lo hiciste, solo que omití el final de esto, si no resultaba no quería darle falsas esperanzas.

-Explícate viejo-InuYasha inconscientemente atrajo más a Kagome a su cuerpo dejándola casi sin aire pero ella no dijo nada, le gustaba estar en esos brazos fuertes sintiéndose protegida.

-Como le dije a Kagome, la espada maldita absorbía todos los sentimientos negativos y de tristeza, sin embargo la única forma de acabarla era con el sentimiento que lucha contra eso, el amor-Hizo una pausa para observar y reírse internamente del rostro sonrojado de su joven amo-Como Kagome se sacrificó por usted, la sangre de ella purificó e hizo desaparece la espada, en devolución la naturaleza por ese acto tan noble le concede la oportunidad de volver a vivir.

-¿Por qué no estabas seguro que Kagome lo lograría?-Preguntó InuYasha sonrojándose más cuando la joven le abrazó el cuello.

-Porque si usted no sentía lo mismo por ella entonces no serviría, los dos tenía que desear estar junto al otro de una forma tan fuerte que ese sentimiento puro logrará derrotar a la espada, y así fue, gracias a que usted también la ama.

-Keh, cállate-Kagome rió en su cuello suavemente.

-¡Kagome!-Los tres fueron sorprendidos por los gritos del pequeño zorro que venía corriendo hacia ellos seguidos por Sango y Miroku montándose en Kirara.

-Pero cómo es posible-Murmuró InuYasha alucinado al ver que todos estaban bien.

-De seguro el cálido y noble sentimiento puro también los alcanzó.

-¡Muchachos!-Kagome se apartó de InuYasha para ir directo a abrazar a Shippo.

-Lo consiguió Señorita Kagome-Miroku le sonrió afectuosamente, luego se dirigió a InuYasha para darle una palmadita "amistosa" -Avísame para cuando te den ganas de matarnos de nuevo para estar preparados-Le dijo en broma, InuYasha le gruñó levemente y fingió poner mala cara, pero luego le sonrió dándole un leve combo juguetón en las costillas. Miroku se quejó, a veces InuYasha no sabía controlar su fuerza.

-Me alegra que todos estemos bien-Dijo la joven del futuro-Con todo lo que nos pasa diariamente yo debería ser escritora, de seguro vendería mucho con todas estas historias-Dijo en tono divertido y con una sonrisa relajada… sonrisa que se evaporó al recordar algo relacionado con el escribir.

-¿Kagome estas bien?-Preguntó Sango viendo su cambio.

-¡Mis trabajos! Debo volver a mi época, lo había olvidado, mis exámenes-El temor que la invadió irónicamente fue mucho más grande que el que había pasado minutos atrás. Los exámenes eran el terror de toda adolescente.

-Oye Kagome tú no te vas a ir-Comenzó inmediatamente a decirle InuYasha poniéndose frente a ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Claro que sí y te vendrás conmigo.

-Contigo-Él la miró volviéndose a poner sonrojado, casi haciéndole competencia a su Aori rojo.

-Mejor los dejamos discutir solos-Sonrió nerviosamente Sango llevándose con ella de las orejas a Shippo y Miroku que interesados estaban viendo el segundo round donde InuYasha nunca ganaba. Kirara los siguió tranquilamente.

-¿Quieres… que vaya contigo?-Tragó duro sonrojándose más.

-Claro, tienes que pedirle disculpas a mamá por los libros que me rompiste ¿Lo olvidas?-Ella suspiró y puso sus manos en jarra viéndolo con fingida seriedad.

-¿Solo por eso quieres que vaya?-Preguntó con un tono totalmente ofendido y desilusionado. Kagome advirtió eso y dejó de actuar para sonreírle ampliamente, tomó de su mano y la entrelazó.

-Y también porque no me gusta estar sin ti…-Él no pudo evitar sonreír apenas escuchó eso. Una idea vino a su mente.

-Deberías repetir lo que me dijiste cuando estaba siendo poseído por esa tonta espada.

-¿Repetir?

-Si ya sabes… lo que… me dijiste antes de que yo y la espada… te hiciéramos eso-Nervioso desvió sus ojos al suelo…-Disculpa por herirte Kagome…

-Eso no importa.

-¡Claro que sí!

-No, _estas aquí conmigo y eso es suficiente_-Le dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Kagome…-Él le correspondió el abrazo lentamente-…Entonces repite lo que me dijiste cuando estaba poseído-Pidió con tono arrogante, aunque el sonrojo delatando sus nervios.

-Mmm…. No lo recuerdo-Mintió ella planeando su siguiente paso.

-¡Como no lo re…-Fue interrumpido por los labios de ella juntándose con los suyos en un suave, tierno e inocente beso-Kagome…-Suspiró contra ellos cerrando sus ojos y correspondiéndole al beso.

-Te amo-Susurró ella abrazándolo.

-Te protegeré con mi vida Kagome… cada día de mi vida-Ella esperaba un simple _te amo_ de respuesta pero aquellas palabras _valían mucho más_. Ella sonrió tranquila, el día no había comenzando perfecto, se había desarrollado peor pero ahora todo eso parecía un lejana pesadilla. _Ahí,_ en los brazos de InuYasha todo era amor.

-Eso no te salvará de la ira de mi mamá-Le dijo ella apartándose con una traviesa sonrisa y jalándolo de la mano para que juntos fueran a enfrentar a la Señora Higurashi quien… seguramente no sonreiría mucho al enterarse de lo que le había pasado a los libros, pero ellos dos eso lo aguantarían porque para una pareja enamorada todo es color de rosa.

Con otro suave beso se encaminaron siendo esperados por sus amigos.

**FIN**

**¡Hola! Bien una nueva historia terminada. Gracias por los comentarios y la dedicación que muchas le ponen cuando me los escriben.**

**¡Bien! Mi siguiente historia larga se llamara "****El rumor del pozo****" y será por supuesto una historia diferente de las que ya he escrito, :) me gusta eso de que sean todas distintas entre sí.**

**Wiii, muchos besos a todos a los que dejan comentarios y a los que no pero que igualmente leen.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**Katys Camui.**

**(L)**


End file.
